Mysteries of the Vertress Conference
by Lightningblade49
Summary: Ash didn't understand how he was facing this Monster again in a Rematch but it didn't matter he'll figure out the how's and whens later it was time for Revenge. Possible Ash/Skyla Pairing co -authored with Luckenhaft
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The authors of this story don't own Pokemon. If one of them did then horrible things would happen, and if the other did then potentially epic things could happen.**

**Vertress Conference, Preliminary Rounds.**

Ash's eyes widened further in shock as he looked up at the preliminary round match-ups. Just a second ago the computer had shown the match-ups but suddenly short circuited for a few seconds before coming back on. What had made him widen his eyes were two things that he saw.

The First thing he saw was that his opponent for the first round had been changed. Ash was certain he was supposed to battle his rival Trip. Ash turned to Trip who was a couple feet away staring up at the match-ups calmly. That confused Ash as he looked around, and saw the rest of the competitors didn't seem like they noticed the malfunction the computer must have had. When Ash turned back to look at the match-ups he noticed a second thing that made his eyes widen ever more.

"No..." Ash muttered slowly as he blinked rapidly not believing whose picture was right next to Ash's, "This can't be happening..."

Ash suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to turn, but he felt the strength in his legs give away as he dropped to his knees, "Why? Why is he... How can he... No! This can't be happening!"

New found strength returned to Ash's legs as he got back up as fast as he could, and stumbled forward to get a closer look at the Match-ups, "This doesn't make sense." Ash thought to himself.

"His image wasn't there before the computer short circuited." Ash continued, but then he realised something disturbing. Ash looked around at the rest of the competitors as they all slowly turned, and made their way out of the main stadium preparing for each of their battles for the preliminary rounds. Ash gave a sweeping glance to the audience of the conference as they all were also leaving the main stadium as well to go do whatever they had to do before the preliminary battles would begin. Ash whipped his head around too look for Freddy O' Stomp, but froze as he locked eyes with _**him**_.

For what felt like hours Ash, and _**him**_ stared at each other in silence. The look he was giving Ash made Ash feel as if he was being sized up. As if he was deciding if Ash was worthy to face him in battle. Ash stared back at him in surprise, confusion, and fear frozen in his tracks like a Deerling in the headlights.

All of a sudden he sneered as if something had disgusted him, and turned around before walking away at a relaxed pace. Something flared up inside of Ash at that moment as he felt that he had just been insulted. Ash usually had that feeling whenever Trip was around to talk down to Ash about his home region, his pokemon, or his worth to be considered an actual pokemon trainer. But unlike with that arrogant little prick who had been really trying Ash's patience with his attitude problem Ash felt a different kind of anger well up inside of him.

"Who the heck does he think he is? Looking down on me like that! As if I'm no better than everyone else here! I was the only one who managed to defeat his two legends, damnit!" Ash thought in rage clenching his fist tightly not noticing his best friend was trying to get his attention, "Screw that! I don't give a damn what the hell happened! I am going to defeat whoever I have to to get to him! No matter what!" Ash finished his uncharacteristic dark thoughts as he stormed off to the nearest video phone to contact the pokemon professor of his home region.

Before the computer had malfunctioned, and changed the match-ups Ash was going to only use the pokemon he had caught during his time in Unova, but now he wasn't going to hold back now. Not when faced the overwhelming might of the so called trainer of legends who Ash had lost too nearly a year ago. His best friend sprinted after his trainer confused, and worried.

It would be this hasty decision Ash made (No longer caring about the computer malfunction, but he certainly wasn't going to forget anytime soon (Once he dealt with him he would prioritize on finding out what had happened.)) that coupled with the choice of two others that would change many things that would happen for the rest of this conference.

* * *

Ash was sprinting for the Pokémon Centre leaving both Iris, and Cilan in his Dust, his eye's wide Pupils dilating as he ran.

"Why? Why? WHY!" Ash was screaming in his Head as he barrelled through the door almost knocking a few departing Trainers over as he headed for the Phones, Quickly dialling Professor Oaks number into the machine.

It didn't take long for the Old Professor's friendly face to appear on screen.

"Ah Ash! How you doing It's been a while since you called me." Professor Oak said happily with a smile on his face, but that quickly changed when he saw Ash's unhappy expression in return.

"Now what's got you so upset, my boy?" Professor Oak asked concerned knowing very well Ash wasn't the kind of person to get this worked up unless it is of the most dire of circumstances.

"Im okay, but I'm very annoyed." Anger was starting to display on Ash's Facial features. Whatever little patience Ash had was starting to run out.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE! TELL ME _**TOBIAS**_ WAS IN THIS TOURNAMENT!?" Ash could barely contain himself as he half yelled at the professor startling the Nurse Joy, and Audino behind the counter,The Little Mouse at his side and his two friends who had just arrived and quickly rushed over to join him.

"What do you mean Ash? My colleague Professor Rowan was telling me that Tobias was still in Sinnoh preparing for his Elite Four Challenge for winning the Sinnoh league a year ago." The Professor looked quite puzzled as he stated this.

"Really, because funnily enough I just saw his face a few minutes ago in the the match-ups for the preliminary rounds of the Vertress Conference which im participating in. Then again when I was leaving he looked at me like I was some kind of insect to be stepped on." Ash said sarcastically finishing in anger.

This was definitely news to the Professor, but he wasn't very sympathetic To Ash's stress.

"Perhaps he decided to use this Tournament as training for his future Elite Four Matches, you don't get much better training then battling Opponents. He can participate if he wants to if he's collected all the Badges then Tobias is eligible to compete. You're just going to have to put up with it Ash." Professor Oak finished matter-of-factly.

"Then tell me how come I never heard anything about someone sweeping Gym Matches with a… Unique Pokémon like Darkrai? These people go absolutely nuts about Pokémon outside of the Unova region! Some didn't even know what a Pikachu was, let alone a Darkrai!" Ash spat out sarcastically ignoring Iris's, "What's a Darkrai?" question further affirming his point.

"You don't get much more special than a Legendary. This is the kind of rumour which would have spread much quicker than it did in Sinnoh, and would probably be over the news already. Yet we have heard absolutely nothing about his presence in this region, and you're telling me he was in Sinnoh!? Where did he get the time to gain the badges for the league?" Ash asked clearly exasperated.

"And also if he did do the Gym Challenge, I doubt the Gym Leaders would keep their mouths closed about this." Ash said as one particular Gym Leader he had met in Unova came to mind all of a sudden.

"Especially Skyla, she would have snapped out of her predetermining battles a long time before I got to her gym. From what I've heard of her friendship with Elesa who's another Gym leader in Unova, Skyla would have confided in her about Tobias appearance. She reminds me way to much of Maylene. I Believe she would have lost all confidence in her abilities facing such overwhelming Power." Silence took place after Ash's long rant, Professor Oak, Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu weren't sure what to say. A lot of what Ash said made sense. Pokémon outside the region were very rare in Unova, and rumours of their appearance tend to spread quickly.

Cilan had to agree with Ash even though both Himself and Iris didn't know who Tobias was, but the fact Tobias was using Pokémon outside of Unova would have attracted attention, and he would have remembered battling someone like that. Even then his brothers would have informed him of such a character, and the fact he apparently had a legendary pokemon, (According to Ash.) that was certainly a piece of information which wouldn't have stayed quiet. Things weren't adding up at all.

_'I don't remember anyone named Tobias checking in or registering for the Conference either_' thought the Nurse Joy behind the Counter as she glanced at the group across the room they were the only people currently in the Pokemon Center so it was easy for her to listen into their conversation. (Not like she did that whenever she felt like it though. That would be unprofessional, and an invasion of people's privacy.) She started typing something into the computer while keeping her ears open to their conversation.

"Well Ash perhaps he could have asked the Gym Leaders to keep his appearance quiet so he can be left alone by the Press. While I'm not sure about this Skyla character you know Ash.. Perhaps she decided to keep quiet about it, and bottled it up inside. You say she didn't battle but used her mind to decide how battles panned out."

"Perhaps as much as I don't want to say this about a fellow human being, Tobias was possibly the instigator of the change in Skyla that made her stop battling. She lost confidence in her actual ability to battle so she used these 'Sky Battles' as a way around it, until your group came along. Some people aren't as mentally Strong as others unfortunately." Concluded the Professor who now had his hands together under his chin pondering the situation.

"Maybe." Muttered Ash quietly quickly remembering Maylene once more that actually made a bit of sense, and also requesting Gym Leaders to keep quiet about a trainer's Pokémon is a common thing since most Gym Leaders chat to one another via phone often, and to give reports to the league.

Just as Ash was to accept the situation a new Voice chimed into the Conversation.

"Although what you've stated Professor Oak makes sense, and is a high possibility. It still doesn't change the fact I don't remember ever meeting this Tobias, or even registering him for the Vertress Conference yet I found his name on the list of Entrants." Nurse Joy concluded.

Now that just befuddled everyone, just what was going on?

**AN: done wow it's been a long time since ive actually written anything im a bit rusty, a lot of medical issue have held me back and to be honest id lost some inspiration to actually write. The Ideas were there it was just was difficult to translate onto the Page.**

**But Today just after having a Chat with my good friend and fellow Author 'Luckenhaft' he gave me the Push to start writing again and helped me Produce this Chapter.**

**I'll try to start updating more frequently in the future for both this Story and my others.**

**LIGHTNINGBLADE49 OUT!**


	2. Stop SOPA!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


End file.
